What is this Thanks giving?
by Steelrider
Summary: "But Thanksgiving is more than eating, Chuck. You heard what Linus was saying out there. Those early Pilgrims were thankful for what had happened to them, and we should be thankful, too. We should just be thankful for being together. I think that's what they mean by 'Thanksgiving,' Charlie Brown."- Marcie Pure Fluff. Enough said.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC'S **

**I didn't post this on Thanksgiving but here it is any way.**

"_Thanksgiving: 1. __(in North America) an annual national holiday marked by religious observances and a traditional meal including turkey. The holiday commemorates a harvest festival celebrated by the Pilgrims in 1621, and is held in the US on the fourth Thursday in November. A similar holiday is held in Canada, usually on the second Monday in October.__ 2. the expression of gratitude, especially to God._"

**Or one where the human members of NEST teach and share Thanksgiving with Goldheart and the Autobots.**

**Or just another excuse for Goldheart to be Adorkable. :) *No shame."**

"_Goldheart's Autobots she has bonds_ with."

* * *

><p><strong>~November 27, NEST base.~<strong>

Thanksgiving. This new holiday has all the soldiers on base in a . . . Frenzy,I think is the right word for it. The soldiers that weren't on duty at any given time was placed on "decorating" duty which mainly seemed like the soldiers putting up leaves, pumpkins, this horn looking thing that Uncle Will call a Capricorn, and pictures of a turkey. I wasn't the only one on base that didn't know about this holiday though, the Autobots didn't know what it was either and couldn't understand why the humans celebrated it.

"Hey Goldheart do you want to help us with some last-minute decorating?"

Graham and McNealy walked up to me with a box in both of their arms, I looked at them curiously from my spot on Daddy's tale-gait,

"What are we decorating?"

"The bunkers."

I gave them a smile and hopped off Daddy's tail-gait giving it a small pat and quickly latched on to Graham's pant leg walking with them as they walked from the Autobot hanger to the human Bunkers.

**~Later that ****night.****R****ec room with Humans, Autobots and Goldheart alike.~**

"_But Thanksgiving is more than eating, Chuck. You heard what Linus was saying out there. Those early Pilgrims were thankful for what had happened to them, and we should be thankful, too. We should just be thankful for being together. I think that's what they mean by 'Thanksgiving,' Charlie Brown._"

I sat on Daddy's shoulder while he sat on one of the Autobot sized couches watching what the soldiers called "_A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving._" which is apparently a holiday "tradition" in America. I could feel the confusion of my bots and see it on the others faces, I tapped Uncle Will on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Uncle Will what did she mean?"

"What are you talking about, Pipsqueak?"

"When she said 'Those early Pilgrims were thankful for what had happened to them, and we should be thankful, too. We should just be thankful for being together.'"

We gained everyones attention the movie still playing, Uncle Will looked thoughtful looking from me to Autobots to the soldiers in the room.

"You see Goldheart the Pilgrims were the first white settlers to come to America to stay and live, but they were unprepared for the harsh climate and nearly died in the first bad snow storm they had if it hadn't been for the Native Americans helping them."

Some of the humans nodded in agreement and I think I heard Daddy mutter something about "stupid humans"

"And then?"

I promoted Uncle Will who smiled at me.

"Because the Native American's decided to help their neighbors the Pilgrims learned how to plant and grow the things they needed to survive. The Pilgrims and Native Americans had a meal together and the Pilgrims expressed their thanks to the Native Americans for helping them and for still being alive to share the meal with them. And we still celebrate it today giving thanks to those we love."

"Oh . . ."

I yawned and blinked my eyes tiredly, the adults around me chuckled.

"Come sweet-spark it's past your bed time."

I nodded yawned again and let Daddy pick me up carrying me from them room, Daddy made it back to the Autobot hanger then transformed down around me. I peaked out Daddy's window seeing that some of the others had followed us.

"Lay down little-one it's time to recharge"

I nodded snuggling down into the seat pulling the blanket Daddy made over me and relaxing.

"Daddy?"

I mumbled sleepily.

"Yes little one?"

"I'm Thankful for you, Momma and all my bots, human soldiers and the other Autobots. I love you."

I said sleepily happy with myself that I got it out before I fell asleep, I let my eyes shut and I slipped off in to sleep land.

"_We love you to Goldheart.__"_


End file.
